


Моя подруга детства

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего прекраснее слова «друг», но Стайлз бы отдал всё что угодно, чтобы Лидия перестала повторять это, указывая на него пальцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя подруга детства

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое анону с инсайда за заявку на Стидию, автор наконец смог воплотить давно планируемую идею) Также автор передаёт благодарности талантливой Тейлор Свифт, без творчества которой этого фика бы не было.
> 
> Текст участвовал в **Fandom Kombat 2015** за команду **fandom Dylan OBrien 2015**

Залетающие в приоткрытое окно стрекот сверчков и звуки редко проезжающих машин смешивались с тихими мотивами инди-рока, заполнившими комнату. Настольная лампа была включена и повернута в сторону кровати, раскрытый ноутбук – тоже; на полу валялись тетради и учебники. Стайлз сидел на постели, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и перечитывал свои конспекты, готовясь к завтрашней контрольной по химии. Он неслышно, едва шевеля губами, подпевал ленивому голосу солиста любимой группы и перечитывал одно и то же определение, кажется, по меньшей мере в пятый раз. Когда смысл написанного наконец дошёл до Стайлза, он взял маркер и подчеркнул ключевые слова, наивно полагая, что сможет на тесте открыть тетрадь и посмотреть свои записи. Стайлз всегда делал подобные «шпаргалки», если знал, что на контрольной будет сидеть со Скоттом – тот ничего никогда не знал и вечно списывал, а Стайлз не мог подвести друга. Он запоздало осознал, что стоило позаниматься с Лидией – она всегда всё знала, и подготовка с ней дала бы Стайлзу надежду на то, что он не провалится на завтрашнем тесте.

При мысли о Лидии под сердцем разлилось тепло, и сложные формулы наряду с химическими уравнениями и задачами вылетели из головы, словно их там никогда и не было, уступая место образу красавицы со светло-зелёными глазами и волосами цвета клубничный блонд. Стайлз улыбнулся, закрыл учебник и посмотрел в незанавешенное приоткрытое окно – в доме по соседству, в окне комнаты на уровне его собственной, точно так же горел свет и не было зашторено. По комнате, разговаривая по телефону и периодически эмоционально жестикулируя, ходила девушка; на ней было простое синее домашнее платье, волосы собраны на затылке в небрежный пучок. Её звали Лидия Мартин, она была подругой Стайлза с самого детства и понятия не имела, что тот влюблен в неё вот уже девять лет. 

Стайлз пригляделся: Лидия явно была чем-то встревожена; на её лице не было и тени улыбки, а в глазах притаились тревога и усталость. Она то говорила быстро, взмахивая в воздухе рукой и закатывая глаза, словно собеседник мог видеть её реакцию на ту или иную фразу, то молчала, поджав губы и опустив взгляд. Во время одной из реплик Стайлз сумел прочитать по её губам «Джексон» и сразу понял, в чём дело: Лидия разговаривала со своим парнем, и беседа, видимо, была не из приятных. Это не удивило: Джексон был скользким типом, и Стайлз каждый раз не мог найти логичный ответ на извечный вопрос, почему Лидия с ним встречалась. 

Отложив учебник и тетрадь, Стайлз нагнулся вперёд и достал из-под кровати альбом для рисования. Красный маркер нашёлся в складках одеяла – совсем недавно Стайлз отмечал им ключевые слова в конспектах. Написав на белом листе большими буквами вопрос _«Ты в порядке?»_ , Стайлз через окно показал его Лидии, когда та, наконец, закончила разговор и кинула мобильный телефон на постель. 

Увидев это, Лидия еле заметно улыбнулась и полезла в прикроватную тумбочку; оттуда она выудила несколько белых листов формата А4, после чего взяла в руки чёрный фломастер и написала ответ: _«Устала от постоянных драм»_. Когда она показала Стайлзу своё сообщение, тот виновато поджал губы.

 _«Прости =(»_ – последовало следующее его послание, и Лидия в ответ на это пожала плечами. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что легкая грусть была ей к лицу. Когда на дне её глаз плескалось терпкое разочарование, разбавленное несколькими каплями усталости, Лидия становилась ещё красивее, хотя как это было возможно, Стайлз понятия не имел. 

Охваченный порывом нежности и желанием увидеть в глазах Лидии улыбку, Стайлз перевернул альбомный лист и на следующем написал то, что давно собирался сказать, что скрывать уже не было сил да и смысла – у них лишь несколько недель до выпускного, после которого они с Лидией, скорее всего, расстанутся навсегда. И пусть Стайлзу не нравилось, что в первый раз он признается в записке, но это было лучше, чем продолжать молчать.

Искреннее _«Я люблю тебя»_ было написано красным по белому, и, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз, перед тем как показать лист, бросил взгляд на окно Лидии: оно было занавешено, и мягкий приглушённый свет слабым жёлтым пятном отпечатался на тяжелой синей ткани портьер – горел ночник. Стайлз почувствовал горечь разочарования на языке, но в то же время было странное чувство радости, которое было неуместным. Он взял альбом и показал своё откровенное сообщение портьерам, после чего спрятал его обратно под кровать и вернулся к подготовке к контрольной.

Мысли не шли, и вскоре Стайлз обнаружил себя далеко от учёбы. Лежа на постели на спине и закинув руки за голову, он думал о Лидии, и химические уравнения раскрытых тетрадей лежали на полу. Какая тут учёба, когда в доме напротив жил человек, которого Стайлз любил всем сердцем и которого он уже не увидит после лета. Лидия собиралась поступать в Нью-Йорке, а Стайлз планировал после школы пойти учиться в местную полицейскую академию, чтобы, как и отец, стать шерифом. Их планы были настолько же далеки друг от друга, насколько и они сами.

Стайлз всегда думал, что между ним и Лидией есть какая-то связь. Общаясь с самого детства, они доверяли друг другу чуть больше, чем каждый из них сам себе, делились чем-то личным, что можно было рассказать далеко не каждому. Стайлз, пожалуй, единственный, кто знал, что иногда Лидия позволяла себе облупившийся лак на ногтях и тихий храп во время сна. Лидия же знала, что Стайлз недоволен таким большим количеством родинок на теле, и что почти в каждой второй паре его носок один обязательно дырявый. Знание этого делало их ближе, ограждало от остального окружения, которому не было позволено владеть подобной информацией.

Стайлз не знал, почему Лидия выбрала такого, как Джексон. Они не говорили об этом: Стайлз не спрашивал, и Лидия молчала. Не то чтобы личная жизнь друг друга была под запретом, но Стайлз считал, что это было нечто уж совсем интимное. Он знал, что Лидия бы рассказала, если бы зашёл разговор, но не был уверен, что он желал это услышать. Может, она не говорила, потому что догадывалась о его чувствах?..

Лидия встречалась с Джексоном Уиттмором, парнем из школы Стайлза, заносчивым и избалованным сынком богатых родителей. Он был неприятным в общении, в лучших друзьях имел гея, и был капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу. Даже если бы Джексон состоял в обществе защиты животных, был бы добрейшим человеком на земле и помогал старушкам переходить улицу, Стайлз бы всё равно относился к нему предвзято. 

Стайлз понимал, что могло привлечь в Джексоне Лидию – она любила красивые и модные вещи. Если сравнивать людей с вещами, то Джексон был брендовой вещью, и Стайлз в сравнении с ним был сэкондхендом. А Лидия никогда бы не перешла на сэкондхенд. 

Джексон водил Порше, носил лаковые туфли и каждые два месяца ходил в салон.  
Стайлз водил старый джип, носил резиновые кеды и порою даже не причесывался по утрам.  
Выбирать между ними двумя Лидии было не нужно – Стайлз был для неё просто другом, которого она даже не рассматривала как парня, и он, в общем-то, смирился с этим положением, однако в последнее время чувствовал потребность признаться. Не было никакой разницы в том, чтобы молчать или сказать, если при любом варианте положение вещей не менялось.

С этой мыслью Стайлз перевернулся на живот и, протянув руку, переключил на магнитофоне песню. Одна из любимых композиций плавными ударными потекла по комнате, и Стайлз вновь лёг на спину, прикрыв глаза и начав подпевать солисту. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лидия была рядом, – они часто слушали один плейер на двоих, лежа на полу «валетиком» – и тогда бы Стайлз сказал ей, что она ассоциируется у него с этой песней, что эта песня – их отношения. Но Лидии не было, Стайлз нуждался в подготовке к химии, а грустные, порою отчаянные слова уносили его за пределы собственной комнаты. 

– Выпив, ты хоть раз думала о том, чтобы позвонить? – подпевал Стайлз, неопределённо двигая рукой в воздухе. – Потому что я постоянно об этом думаю. Возможно, я слишком занят тобой, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то другого?* – Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и резко выдохнул, потёр ладонями лицо, откинувшись обратно на подушки. 

– Просто я постоянно на грани попытки поцеловать тебя, – пропел Стайлз, уткнувшись взглядом в потолок и ещё раз убеждаясь, насколько эта песня соответствовала его отношению к Лидии. – Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я, но мы могли бы быть вместе, – Стайлз затих, и следующую фразу проговорил уже после солиста, – если бы ты захотела*...

Стайлз выключил магнитофон, не дослушав песню, и рывком сел на постели. Он кинул взгляд за окно – ночник погас, значит, Лидия легла отдыхать. Стайлз поднял с пола тетради, вновь открыл учебник и вернулся к подготовке. Пострадать о своей неразделённой любви он сможет и позже, а вот на завтрашней контрольной о невыученных формулах страдать будет уже поздно.

***

Последние три недели перед выпускными экзаменами были самые сложные: нужно было получить итоговые оценки по всем предметам, сдать долги и начать готовиться к заключительным проверочным тестам, но солнце так ярко светило и грело, соблазняя ласковыми лучами, что единственным желанием было сжечь тетради и учебники на заднем дворе дома и с компанией друзей и несколькими банками холодного пива отправиться к ближайшему водоёму или в путешествие. Стайлз не был исключением: ему хотелось сдать экзамены и подать документы в полицейскую академию, а потом ждать ответа, играя со Скоттом в приставку у него дома и проводя дни с Лидией, чьё время пребывания в городе с каждым новым днём уменьшалось. Ему вообще никуда не хотелось отпускать её, но это было проявлением эгоизма, а Стайлз желал для Лидии только самого лучшего.

Уроки сегодня, как и планировалось, закончились раньше, и после прозвеневшего звонка Стайлз поспешил на парковку. Скотт поймал его у самого джипа, схватив за руку.

– Ауч! – Стайлз чуть было не выронил ключи. – Что за фигня, бро?

Скотт, нахмурившись и сдвинув брови, смотрел на него.  
– Стайлз, а как же тренировка? Финсток тебя убьет.

– Шансы, что меня убьет миссис Лоуэбелл, куда больше, если я в четверг не пересдам тест по физике, – Стайлз открыл дверь джипа и кинул рюкзак на переднее сиденье. – Финсток даже не успеет до меня добраться! – он развёл руками. – Всё дело в том, что мне вот как–то не повезло попасть в одну группу с Эллисон и списать у неё ответы.

Скотт недоверчиво посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– И ты сейчас поедешь домой и будешь все два дня готовиться?

– Нет, у Лидии сегодня нет уроков, и она согласилась позаниматься со мной, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Если бы ты в столовой не думал три часа о том, что тебе взять: рис или картошку, то ты бы понял, что я тебе это уже рассказывал.

– Но я взял овощи, – растерянно и в то же время удивлённо ответил Скотт, смотря куда-то мимо Стайлза.

– Вот и я о том же, – Стайлз поджал губы, после чего сел за руль. – В лакроссе я всегда на скамейке запасных, не хочу быть таковым ещё и по физике.

– Так у вас что-то типа свидания? – оживился Скотт. – Решил действовать?

– Ага, – лениво ответил Стайлз, заводя мотор и прикидывая, как было бы поудобнее выехать с парковки. – С задачами на тему оптики и механики. Твои свидания с ресторанами и вечерними прогулками просто сосут. Это нынче девушек не привлекает, ты в курсе вообще? Не понимаю, как Эллисон на это ведётся. 

– Я скажу Финстоку, что у тебя понос, – Скотт рассмеялся собственной шутке, в ответ на что Стайлз два раза нажал на звуковой сигнал на руле, что означало «нет». – Или что у тебя ветрянка, и всё лицо в красных точках.

Стайлз показал Скотту большой палец, поднятый вверх.  
– Оно и так в точках, только в чёрных, так что, чувак, считай, что ты, в общем-то, и не наврал, – Стайлз выехал с парковочного места и, отсалютовав Скотту, поехал в центр города. Фигура махающего рукой Скотта стремительно уменьшалась в зеркале заднего вида.

Лидия назначила встречу в одном из своих любимых кафе-мороженых, и Стайлз хорошо знал, где находилось это заведение: небольшой переулок между двумя старыми домами с красивой архитектурой и маленькими балкончиками, увитыми ярко-красными и оранжевыми цветами. Стайлз припарковал машину недалеко на обочине и добрался до кафе быстрым шагом. Когда он вошёл в помещение, на пастельного цвета стенах которого были изображения кексов, чашек кофе и шариков мороженого, то сразу увидел Лидию. Она сидела за столиком в глубине кафе и что-то писала в ежедневник. Лидия была одета в белое платье с красным бантом на талии, и ещё один бант был на ободке в её волосах – подарок Стайлза на именины.  
Стайлз запоздало подумал о том, что, хоть это и не было никакое свидание, но стоило заехать домой и переодеться.

– Привет, – он подошёл к Лидии и сел на стул напротив, положив рюкзак на пол. – Я что, опоздал?

– Нет, – Лидия улыбнулась, – я пришла чуть раньше, хотела нарушить диету в одиночестве, – она указала на большой стакан клубничного коктейля, что был уже наполовину пуст, – но ты пришёл вовремя и стал свидетелем моего греха.

– Эй! – Стайлз возмутился. – Друзья нужны не только для того, чтобы помогать с физикой, но и для того, чтобы отпускать грехи, – он открыл меню, что лежало на столике, и уткнулся в него взглядом.

Лидия сдержанно улыбнулась, закатив глаза. 

Стайлз заказал себе кофе с корицей, а Лидии её любимое черничное пирожное. Они немного поговорили, узнав, как друг у друга дела, не затрагивая темы выпускных экзаменов и дальнейших планов на учёбу, а потом Лидия предложила заняться тем, ради чего они, собственно, и встретились. Она достала тетрадь и ручку, Стайлз же вытащил из рюкзака учебник и несколько листов в клетку. Физические формулы, написанные аккуратным почерком, заплясали на бумаге, и после нескольких чётких и понятных объяснений пересдача в четверг уже не казалась Стайлзу такой пугающей. Он сидел, сосредоточенно смотря на то, что пишет Лидия, и, вдумываясь в каждую написанную цифру и букву, изредка задавал вопросы, делая на полях листов какие-то дополнительные заметки. 

Лидия так расписалась, что в какой-то момент у неё закончилась ручка. Стайлз поспешил достать из пенала свою – оранжевую с голубой полоской на пластмассовой части и такого же цвета колпачком.

Лидия критично осмотрела её, дописала нужное слово в ответе, после чего сказала:  
– Оранжевое и голубое плохо сочетаются. 

Стайлз был с этим не согласен.  
– Но это же цвета крутой бейсбольной команды, – привёл он, по его мнению, неоспоримый аргумент.

Лидия чуть приподняла брови, скептически посмотрев на него, в ответ на что Стайлз поднял ладони в примирительном жесте, после чего спрятал ручку обратно в пенал и достал другую – в чёрной пластмассе. Лидия взяла её и начала записывать условие следующей задачи, а Стайлз смотрел на неё, крутя в руке красный маркер, и глупое сердце заходилось частотой своих ударов. Пока Лидия продолжала писать, Стайлз заговорил:

– Ладно, может, оранжевое и голубое не так уж хорошо сочетаются, – согласился он. – Знаешь, иногда некоторые вещи, о которых ты думаешь, что они не сочетаются, могут в итоге составлять идеальную комбинацию, – Стайлз нарисовал ёлочку на полях листа. – Ну как, например, – продолжил он, – двое людей. Никто и не мог подумать, что они будут вместе, – Стайлз пожал плечами. Он поймал взгляд внимательно слушающей его Лидии и посмотрел ей в глаза. 

– Да, – наконец ответила она, – я тоже так думаю.

Стайлз замер, не поверив в услышанное.  
– Правда? – на всякий случай переспросил он.

– Да, – Лидия улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки Стайлз вдруг показался себе довольно глупым. – Думаю, что даже ты и знания по физике способны составить идеальную комбинацию, – она забросила за спину локон. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и вернулся к решению задачи, решив не воспринимать слова Лидии про физику всерьёз.

 

Они и не заметили, как прошло два часа, и отложили листок с формулами по физике только тогда, когда зазвонил телефон Лидии. На дисплее высветилась фотография улыбающегося Джексона, и Лидия сбросила вызов.

– Ну, тогда на сегодня всё? – зачем-то спросил Стайлз, хотя ответ был и так очевиден.

– Да, Джексон уже приехал, – Лидия положила тетрадь в сумку. – Если ты хочешь, мы можем ещё на следующей неделе позаниматься, – она улыбнулась как-то виновато, и своим предложением будто извинялась за то, что была вынуждена уходить.

– Я в четверг уже должен пересдать, – Стайлз расплатился за десерт и напитки. – Всё в порядке, Лидс, – подмигнул он, – я всё понял. Если бы не ты, я бы точно остался на второй год, – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Ну что, пойдём?

Лидия перекинула ремешок сумочки через плечо и направилась к выходу. Стайлз, закинув в рюкзак тетради и учебник, поспешил за ней.

Джексон встретил их у входа. Он стоял, оперевшись бёдрами о капот своего автомобиля, жевал жвачку и что-то набирал в телефоне. Одет он был как всегда стильно: чёрная майка, чёрные джинсы, небрежно повязанный на шее серый шарф. Увидев Лидию, Джексон снял солнечные очки, и, когда она подошла, обнял её за талию обеими руками и вовлёк в глубокий поцелуй, прижимая к себе. Стайлз неловко почесал затылок и отвернулся, рассматривая пешеходную улицу, чувствуя, как острая ревность протыкала сердце. Вот бы ударить Джексона, схватить Лидию и увезти её из города – далеко и навсегда. Этот план был не просто глупым, но и неосуществимым.

– Ты помял мне платье, – заметила Лидия, когда Джексон отпустил её. Она разгладила воздушную юбку платья руками и поправила волосы. 

Джексон самодовольно ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– Стилински, – почти что процедил он, недовольно смотря на Стайлза. Тот взглянул на него, подняв брови.

– Привет, – Стайлз протянул руку для приветствия, но Джексон не пожал её – только оглядел брезгливо. Удивительно, что он вовсе не сделал вид, что не знает Стайлза. Напыщенный индюк, чёрт бы его побрал.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и спрятал руки в карманы брюк.

– Напиши в четверг, как и что, – попросила Лидия перед тем, как обнять Стайлза на прощание. Буквально на несколько секунд Стайлз коснулся губами её огненно-рыжих волос, вдыхая их запах. 

– Само собой, должен же я сообщить оценку своему учителю, – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Пока, Лидс, – он поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

Джексон ещё раз оглядел Стайлза с ног до головы и сел за руль, неприятно улыбнувшись. Лидия, обойдя машину, открыла дверь и расположилась на пассажирском сиденье. Она махнула Стайлзу рукой перед тем, как тёмный Порше скрылся за поворотом.

Стайлз стоял на тротуаре и смотрел вслед уже уехавшему автомобилю. Мысли в голове путались, и кроме жалости к себе и ревности Стайлз ощущал зависть к Джексону.  
Джексон пах туалетной водой от Армани, мог позволить себе несколько раз в неделю обедать в ресторане и был капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу.  
Стайлз не пользовался дорогим парфюмом, вместе со Скоттом любил съесть гамбургер в дешёвой закусочной недалеко от дома и всегда сидел на скамейке запасных. 

Можно было не бороться с Джексоном за право быть в сердце Лидии: Стайлз уже был там, просто не в той роли, в которой бы ему хотелось. А Джексон, которого никто и ничто не интересовало, кроме своего собственного эго, занял там главенствующую позицию. 

«Идеальная комбинация», – с иронией подумал Стайлз, после чего развернулся и пошёл в сторону своего джипа.

***

Большие прожекторы, расположенные по углам поля, полностью освещали его, давая возможность зрителям увидеть всё происходящее. Проходила финальная игра в лакросс в сезоне, был последний период, и яркие цифры на табло по-прежнему показывали ноль-ноль. Болельщики обеих команд скандировали с трибун, поддерживая игроков, которые были уже изрядно уставшие, но продолжали атаковать ворота друг друга и защищать каждый свои.

Стайлз сидел на скамейке запасных и жевал перчатку, нервничая. Он часто вскакивал со своего места, крича Скотту, что тот просто обязан забить гол, и выслушивал ругань Финстока. Стайлз поглядывал на трибуны: в пятом ряду сидели отец, Мелисса и Эллисон; они разговаривали между собой, ели сырный попкорн и выкрикивали слова поддержки. Не хватало только Лидии – она предпочла уроки финальной игре сезона. Стайлз не думал, что Лидия пришла бы на игру ради него, но ему казалось странным, что девушка капитана команды не явилась на столь важное мероприятие.

Когда табло со временем игры стало показывать заключительные три минуты, от которых зависел исход сегодняшней встречи, игроки команд, несмотря на усталость, подобрались и решительно пошли в атаку. Джексон и Дэнни лидировали, нападая, Скотт был неподалёку и открыт, но Стайлз заранее знал, что, в случае чего, ему не передадут мяч. Дэнни сделал пас Айзеку, и тот рванул к воротам, толкнув соперника, но потерял мяч, неудачно столкнувшись с Лиамом. Мяч успел перехватить Джексон, и теперь он уверенно шёл на ворота, а защитники соперников пытались опередить его, чтобы помочь своему вратарю.

Все зрители замерли, и время словно потекло в замедленном режиме – Джексон вышел один на один с вратарём и сделал бросок. Мяч угодил в ворота, запутавшись в сетке нижнего угла.

– О мой Бог! – Стайлз вскочил со скамьи запасных и побежал на поле, где вся команда толпой наваливалась на Джексона и радовалась долгожданной победе. – Мы победили, Скотт, а-а-а! – вопил он, обнявшись со Скоттом. – Чувак, ну и несёт же от тебя!

Шериф Стилински, Мелисса и Эллисон спустились с трибун, чтобы поздравить команду с победой. Повсюду звучали свистки и радостные крики; проигравшие игроки, опустив головы, выслушивали речь своего тренера. 

Стайлз отыскал глазами Джексона в толпе поздравлявших его друзей – он был явно доволен собой, и сегодняшняя игра повысила его чувство собственной важности. Внезапно темноволосая девушка, одна из группы черлидеров из школы Стайлза, подошла к Джексону, обняла его за шею и крепко поцеловала в губы. Судя по ответной реакции, тот совсем не был против. 

В девушке Стайлз узнал Николь, учащуюся в параллельном классе. Только сейчас он понял, что часто видел их с Джексоном вместе: в столовой, в школьных коридорах, на парковке. Ему стало ужасно обидно за Лидию, а наряду с обидой появилось чувство стыда, потому что Стайлз должен был рассказать ей об этом и о своих подозрениях. И не важно, что она, возможно, не поверила бы ему. Но Стайлз сам не подумал бы, что Джексон мог так поступить – по отношению к Лидии он не казался таким мерзким. Но теперь, как выяснилось, мерзким Джексон был даже в этом.

– О, Лидия всё-таки приехала, – сказала Эллисон, смотря в сторону трибун.

Эта фраза вывела Стайлза из размышлений:  
– Лидия? – только и смог переспросить он, смотря в ту же сторону, куда и Эллисон. – Ох, чёрт...

Лидия спускалась по ступенькам и направлялась к полю, чтобы поздравить Джексона с победой. Она улыбалась и была в хорошем настроении, в руках держала коробку, перевязанную бантом. На поле было много людей: болельщики, друзья, родители, и все они заслонили команду. Стайлз сорвался с места и побежал к Лидии, расталкивая людей. Он хотел задержать её, не допустить того, чтобы она увидела Джексона с другой – не сегодня. Стайлз сам не понимал, зачем ему это, ведь было бы к лучшему, чтобы Лидия, наконец, узнала, какой Джексон на самом деле, но ноги несли его к ней, и рассуждать о правильности своего поступка было уже поздно. 

Стайлз остановился, когда увидел, что не успел – Лидия и Джексон стояли и смотрели друг на друга: он, обнимая Николь и в полной растерянности глядя на Лидию, которую явно не ожидал увидеть сегодня на игре; она, замеревшая и сжимающая в руках приготовленный подарок. Стайлз видел, как Лидия поджала губы, после чего подошла к Джексону и дала ему пощёчину. Он отвернулся, Николь вскрикнула, а Лидия развернулась и быстрым шагом начала удаляться с поля, прижав ко рту руку. Джексон что-то крикнул ей, но Стайлз не расслышал слова из-за гомона голосов вокруг – только увидел, что Лидия перешла с шага на бег. В мусорное ведро, расположенное у трибун, она выкинула коробку и поспешила на парковку.

– Стайлз, ты чего смылся? Мы сейчас все идём в пиццерию, – оповестил подошедший со спины Скотт. – Мама предложила отметить, и все поддержали. Круто, да? Они ждут нас у главного входа, я сказал, что мы быстро примем душ, переоденемся и подойдём.

Стайлз крутанулся на месте.  
– Я потом приду, – сказал он, после чего снял перчатки и отдал их Скотту. – Передай папе, что, так уж и быть, я разрешаю ему сегодня поесть вредную пищу. Только не разрешайте ему пить колу, ага? – крикнул Стайлз, убегая. 

– Стайлз, ты куда? – удивился Скотт. – В чём дело?

– Всё потом! – громко прокричал Стайлз, но вряд ли Скотт его услышал.

Не переодеваясь, прямо в лакроссной форме, Стайлз выбежал с поля и рванул на парковку. Машины Лидии уже не было – она подмигнула ему правым поворотом на выезде с территории школы. Стайлз запрыгнул в джип, завёл мотор и поехал за Лидией. Её нельзя было оставлять одну в таком состоянии, и Стайлз хотел быть рядом, хотел поддержать.

На вечерней дороге было мало машин и повезло попасть в «зелёную линию». Стайлз не знал, заметила ли Лидия, что он едет за ней, но вскоре она остановилась на заправке, припарковав машину на свободном месте рядом с магазином. Стайлз тоже завернул, остановился и, увидев, что Лидия не выходит из автомобиля, заглушил мотор. Несколько секунд он нервно отбивал на руле неопределённый ритм, после чего, поняв, что Лидия так и будет сидеть в машине, выключил мотор и вышел из джипа.

Стайлз подошёл к автомобилю так, чтобы его не было видно, и услышал, что Лидия плачет – окно было приоткрыто, и вместе с еле слышными звуками радио доносились частые всхлипы. Стайлз огляделся, убедившись, что на заправочной парковке никого не было; несколько секунд он топтался на месте, раздумывая, как бы начать разговор. В машине сидела Лидия, _его_ Лидия, но Стайлз впервые не знал, как заговорить с ней.

Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов и оказался у окна машины.  
– Лидия, что-то не так? – спросил Стайлз. Было глупо задавать этот вопрос, так как он знал, в чём дело, но хотел услышать всё от неё. Возможно, Лидия поделится своими давними подозрениями о Джексоне, и тогда Стайлз с чистой совестью и логичным оправданием сможет набить ему морду.

Лидия не ответила и совсем не удивилась, когда увидела Стайлза – наверняка ещё на дороге заметила его джип. Она отвернулась и нажала на панели кнопку – стекло окна поползло вверх и закрылось, отгораживая Лидию от Стайлза. 

Стайлз постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу.  
– Лидия, ну же, – сказал он. – Честное слово, я буду стоять здесь и плакать с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не поговоришь со мной и не расскажешь, в чём дело, – поставил он свои условия. – Видишь, я уже начинаю, – Стайлз показал на свой глаз.

Лидия промокнула щёки салфеткой.  
– Уходи, – попросила она, закрывая лицо ладонью.

– Что случилось? – спросил Стайлз, и вопрос этот больше относился не к истории с Джексоном, а к тому, почему Лидия сейчас прогоняла его.

– Я не хочу, чтобы видели, как я плачу! – громко сказала Лидия. Её плечи дрожали от рыданий, глаза были полны слёз. Солёные дорожки вновь побежали по щекам, и она достала из пачки ещё одну салфетку, уголками аккуратно прикоснулась к нижним векам. 

Стайлзу в этот момент Лидия показалась такой беззащитной и бесконечно привлекательной. 

– Ох, ладно, Лидия, – Стайлз опёрся рукой о крышу машины. Ему было невыносимо видеть, что его любимый человек сидит и плачет, а он ничем не может помочь. Несколько секунд он просто кусал щёку с внутренней стороны, думая, что было бы уместно сказать, а потом спросил: – Тебя не должно волновать, видят ли люди твои слёзы, верно? – Стайлз помолчал и добавил: – Особенно тебя.

Лидия, не стесняясь своего заплаканного лица, наконец посмотрела на Стайлза.  
– Почему? – выдохнула она, и на стекле образовалось белое запотевшее пятно, которое практически тут же рассеялось.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на руль, затем на руки Лидии, и сказал:  
– Потому что я думаю, что ты очень красивая, когда плачешь, – он посмотрел Лидии в глаза. Если бы она хотя бы догадывалась о его чувствах, то это можно было бы считать завуалированным признанием. Да что там – это оно и было.

Лидия опустила глаза, поджала губы. Стайлз испугался, что она сейчас вновь попытается прогнать его, но Лидия открыла окно, сдаваясь. Стайлз сложил локти на дверце машины и чуть подался лицом вперёд, желая оказаться ближе. Лидия больше не плакала, но щёки и глаза по-прежнему были влажными. 

– Ты подумаешь, что я полная дура, – наконец сказала она, смотря на Стайлза замутнённым слезами взглядом.

– Лидия, если ты доверяешь мне, то ты можешь рассказать мне всё, – жестикулируя рукой, заверил Стайлз. – Нет ничего, что ты могла бы рассказать, и что заставило бы меня подумать, что ты полная дура. Буквально ничего, – добавил он, в ответ на что Лидия слабо помотала головой. – А ещё я почти уверен в том, что я единственный, кто знает, насколько ты в действительности умна, – заключил Стайлз.

Лидия вновь поджала губы и коснулась салфеткой глаз. Она не была уверена, что Стайлз не говорит это всё только для того, чтобы утешить её. А если он так действительно считал, то признаваться в том, что она ошиблась в человеке и так долго ему верила, было ещё сложнее.

– Прости, – ответила Лидия, – я не могу, – она убрала упавший на лицо локон за ухо.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул.  
– Хорошо, ладно, – согласился он – ему не хотелось давить. – Тогда я могу просто довезти тебя до дома? – спросил он. 

Лидия согласилась и пересела на пассажирское сиденье, перекинула ноги. Стайлз сел за руль и завёл мотор.

– А как же твой джип? – смотря в боковое зеркало, спросила Лидия, когда они выехали с заправки.

– О, не переживай, – весело ответил Стайлз, – моя детка уже большая, она не боится оставаться одна на парковках, – он улыбнулся.

И Лидия, в глазах которой уже почти не было влаги, слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

Сопровождаемые тихой музыкой из магнитолы, они ехали молча, изредка перебрасываясь короткими взглядами и непроизнесёнными словами, что оседали на языке и щекотали губы в попытке быть озвученными. Стайлзу хотелось сказать многое: то, как сильно и давно он любит Лидию, как может поговорить с Джексоном, а ещё лучше побить его, что, правда, довольно слабо представлял, как переживает и вообще не знает, что стоило бы сделать. Лидия молчала, смотря в окно, иногда поднимая на Стайлза взгляд, полный грусти и усталости, и натянуто улыбаясь, то ли желая подыграть, то ли принимая поддержку. 

Нависшие над улицей фонари пятнали её большими светло-жёлтыми кляксами. Длинные тени домов тянулись по асфальту и заглядывали в салон автомобиля, ложились на обнажённые колени Лидии и тут же соскальзывали вниз, теряясь в ногах. Лёгкий, еле слышный шорох шин убаюкивал, и Лидия сама не заметила, как облокотилась о дверь, засыпая. Ей вдруг стало до невозможности уютно и _безопасно_ , и все проблемы и события сегодняшнего дня ушли в темень перетекающего в ночь вечера – они существовали вне этой машины и казались незначительными и чужими.

– Эй, Лидия, – Стайлз аккуратно коснулся её плеча и слегка потормошил, – мы приехали, – сообщил он, улыбаясь.

Лидия, подавив зевок, повернулась к Стайлзу.  
– Спасибо, – просто сказала она.

– Мы же друзья, Лидс, – он выключил мотор и вытащил ключи из замка зажигания. – В следующий раз, когда надумаешь плакать, ты должна будешь позвать меня с собой, – произнёс Стайлз. 

Лидия коротко кивнула, улыбнувшись, но улыбка получилась фальшивой. Стайлз передал ей ключи и, прежде чем положить их в ладонь, сам взял Лидию за руку, провёл большим пальцем по ладони.  
– Когда ты будешь расстроена из-за чего-то в следующий раз, подумай о том, что мне из-за этого очень грустно, – попросил Стайлз. – Я буду буквально опустошён, – он отпустил её руку, оставив в ней ключи.

Лидия не нашлась с ответом. Она смотрела на Стайлза, и что-то в этот момент показалось ей другим в нём: это уже не был мальчик с ободранными коленями и беззаботной улыбкой на пол-лица, каким она привыкла его видеть, это был _парень_ , которого она раньше в нём не замечала. Да, это был всё тот же Стайлз, её друг детства, но в одну секунду он смог стать опорой и поддержкой. Или он всегда ими был, просто она не обращала внимание?..

Выйдя из машины, Стайлз хлопнул дверью и, подойдя к Лидии, обнял её на прощание, сомкнув руки на плечах. Она в ответ обвила его талию, спрятав лицо в карминного цвета складках лакроссной формы, глубоко вдохнула, ловя запах пота, зелёной травы и домашний запах Стайлза, что тонкой и тихой нотой пробивался среди других. Сердце Стайлза билось быстро и резко, Лидия так отчётливо чувствовала его, что на секунду ей показалось, что это у неё два сердца: одно разорванное и больше не бьющееся, другое – живое и переполненное чувствами. 

– Спокойной ночи, – произнесла Лидия, когда Стайлз отпустил её.

– Спокойной ночи, – попрощался он. – Я позвоню! – крикнул Стайлз. 

Лидия поднялась на крыльцо своего дома и, улыбнувшись, закрыла за собой входную дверь. 

Стайлз дождался, пока в комнате Лидии на втором этаже за занавешенными шторами вспыхнет свет, после чего взглянул на свои окна – темно, дома никого не было, значит, все сидели в пиццерии и ждали его. Он достал мобильный телефон и набрал номер Скотта.

***

Тихое мерное сопение ноутбука и ненавязчивый шум улицы, доносившийся из открытого окна, нарушал частый и скрипящий шорох карандашного грифеля. Лидия, обложившись тетрадями и листами с формулами, сидела на постели, скрестив ноги и положив под спину хорошо взбитую подушку, решая задания из учебника и часто сравнивая свои решения с ответами на последней странице. Её волосы были собраны в пучок, из которого торчали ручка и несколько карандашей, на ногах были любимые спортивные штаны с вытянутыми коленями, а в наушниках играла классическая музыка, что всегда помогала сосредоточиться на учёбе. Всегда, но не в этот вечер.

Когда целые фрагменты произведения великих композиторов начали пропадать, словно кто-то нарочно вырезал их из записи, а буквы и цифры в задачнике плавно соскальзывали со страниц, смешиваясь в жирные толстые кляксы, Лидия закрыла книгу и потёрла переносицу. Она занималась уже несколько часов, и пора было сделать перерыв.

Лидия сняла наушники и, устроив ноутбук на ногах, зашла на свою страничку в фейсбуке. Лента была полна фотографий одноклассников и друзей, что томились в ожидании столь важного в жизни любого выпускника события и мучились сладостным предвкушением предстоящего празднования. Выпускной вечер должен быть начаться чуть больше чем через час, он был общим и проходил на открытом пространстве, где собирались все выпускники школ города.

Лидия бездумно пролистала все записи за последние несколько часов, то и дело касаясь указательным пальцем колёсика мышки и нещадно крутя его, а потом зашла в ящик личных сообщений, возле белого логотипа в виде диалогового окна которого была красная наклейка с цифрой «7» внутри. Её ответа ждали сообщения от Стайлза, Эллисон, нескольких одноклассников и, конечно же, Джексона. От него она прочитала только последнее послание, содержащее в себе следующее: «Я всё равно верну тебя, чего бы мне это ни стоило». Лидия скривила губы в ухмылке и, не желая утруждать себя прочтением других таких же бессмысленных сообщений от Джексона, закрыла окно переписки с ним. Конечно, назвать это «перепиской» было весьма сомнительно – вот уже как несколько дней писал только Джексон, а Лидия ничего не отвечала ему. Она не хотела общаться, давно всё для себя решив, и совершенно не понимала смысла его попыток вернуть то, чего, как теперь ей уже казалось, никогда и не было.

Увиденное в тот вечер на финальной игре, которую местная команда закрыла со счётом один-ноль, что не оставляло сомнений в сложности матча, на последующие несколько дней заперло Лидию дома в клетку из собственных мыслей и слёз, и если бы не Стайлз, старающийся всячески поддерживать и поднимать настроение, неизвестно, как бы она выкарабкалась из этого водоворота грусти и обиды. Было не столько жаль отношений, которые в течение последнего года перестали быть той красивой сказкой, какой были ранее, сколько потраченного времени на человека, предавшего доверие и любовь. Внутри было пусто – только горечь налётом осела на дне души, и даже собственное сердцебиение Лидия чувствовала с трудом. 

Расставание с Джексоном было разумным решением, и Лидия в какой-то степени даже была благодарна ему за то, что он открыл ей глаза на свою истинную натуру. Она была уверена, что их отношения не выдержали бы предстоящего расстояния, ведь после получения аттестата о среднем образовании Лидия уезжала в Нью-Йорк, а Джексон – в Сан-Франциско. Их разрыв был неминуем, просто оставался вопросом времени, тяжёлым грузом, лежащим на плечах обоих. Или только её?..

Лидия закрыла фейсбук и выключила компьютер. Ей предстояло решить ещё двадцать задач, – персональный минимум, установленный ею самой – после чего она планировала принять ванну и лечь спать. И сегодняшний долгожданный выпускной, празднуемый всеми школами на открытом пространстве, этим планам не мог воспрепятствовать.

В складках одеяла завибрировал телефон, оповещая о присланном смс-сообщении; Лидия нашла его и открыла послание. Оно было от Эллисон:  
«Может, всё-таки пойдёшь? Я через час за тобой заеду». 

«Нет», – набрала Лидия в ответ, и перед тем, как нажать «Отправить», дописала: «Хорошо повеселиться!»

А потом, поставив режим «Не беспокоить», кинула телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, устроилась удобнее среди мягких подушек и вернулась к задачам. Экран мобильника требовательно вспыхнул, привлекая к себе внимание, но Лидия не стала читать сообщение – что бы там ни было, оно не имело смысла. У неё не было настроения для веселья, да и выпускной она представляла не так, так что не было ничего страшного в том, что он пройдёт без неё.

Решив две задачи, Лидия сравнила полученные результаты с ответами на последней странице учебника, после чего посмотрела в окно и увидела Стайлза – он ходил по своей комнате, явно что-то ища, и вид у него был весьма растерянный. Стайлз был одет в чёрные брюки, светлую рубашку и галстук-бабочку – собирался на выпускной. Словно почувствовав взгляд Лидии, он поднял голову и, улыбнувшись, приветственно махнул рукой, а потом, резко развернувшись на одном месте, взял альбом и маркер, плюхнулся на кровать. Увидев, что Стайлз что-то пишет, Лидия достала из коробки под кроватью несколько листов формата А4 и, так же взяв в руки маркер, приготовилась писать ответ.

 _«Пойдёшь сегодня?»_ – написав своё послание, Стайлз показал его Лидии. Конечно, он знал ответ, как и то, что она никуда не собиралась идти, – буквально за несколько дней до выпускного Лидия сообщила ему эту новость – но ей всё равно было приятно его внимание и неустанные попытки переубедить. 

_«Нет, учусь»_ , – ответила Лидия, натянуто улыбнувшись. В подтверждение своих слов она продемонстрировала Стайлзу учебник и ворох конспектов.

Тот вздохнул и, написав ответ, повернул альбом своим сообщением к Лидии:  
_«Я бы хотел, чтобы ты была»_. Это были обычные слова, но решимость Лидии не идти на выпускной на секунду пошатнулась. 

Она видела, как Стайлз наконец нашёл маленькую коробочку с запонками, надел их, после чего, взяв с кровати какой-то лист и положив его во внутренний карман пиджака, попрощался с Лидией грустными улыбкой и взглядом, зашторил окна, перекинул пиджак через плечо и вышел из комнаты, погасив свет. Помещение вмиг погрузилось в темноту, и только уличный фонарь лил свой слабый свет на окно и синие шторы за ним.

Лидии не нравилось жалеть себя и, как бы она это ни отрицала, внутри неё ещё теплилось желание пойти на выпускной, и чувство сожаления горьким комком появилось в горле после ухода Стайлза. Темнота его комнаты напоминала Лидии, что она осталась одна в сегодняшний вечер, несправедливо лишив себя заслуженного праздника. 

Лидия вытащила из пучка ручки с карандашами и стянула тугую резинку с волос – мягкие локоны прохладой легли на плечи, лаская кожу. Внезапно она ощутила прилив вдохновения и решительности, и всё вокруг заиграло новыми красками: яркими и привычными. Её, Лидии Мартин, красками.

Она вскочила с постели и села на низкий пуфик перед трюмо. Открыв шуфлядку, Лидия достала крем для премакияжа, массирующими движениями нанесла его на лицо, после чего высыпала всё содержимое косметички на столик и, отложив тени, тушь, пудру и приглушённого красного цвета помаду, из прикроватной тумбочки достала бигуди, быстро накрутила их на волосы, чтобы те успели хотя бы немного завиться. Подмигнув собственному отражению, Лидия метнулась к шкафу. Большие зеркальные двери раскрылись, и она вошла туда, словно шкаф был маленькой самостоятельной комнатой. Лидия прошла глубже, между полками с одеждой и обувью, и на вешалке, что висела в отдалении от других, обнаружила своё платье, которое покупала специально на выпускной: нежно розовый атлас, очерченный чёрный поясом из такого же материала, томился взаперти среди других вещей в ожидании прикосновения к коже и свежести вечернего воздуха. Платье было коротким, без бретелек. На полке выше были расположены туфли и ободок с чёрной розой сбоку. Лидия взяла наряд и, выйдя из шкафа, положила его на постель, после чего, вернувшись к трюмо, начала краситься.

Макияж вышел неброским: накрашенные тушью ресницы, покрытые тонким слоем пудры щёки и скулы, подёрнутые помадой губы, чтобы подчеркнуть их чувственность и мягкость. Надев бельё и чёрные колготки, Лидия сняла бигуди и уложила волосы, сбрызнув их лаком, чтобы локоны по возможности продержались дольше, завершила причёску ободком. Она открыла шкатулку с украшениями, выбрала золотой комплект: браслет на тонкой цепочке и серьги. Надев платье, Лидия несколько минут смотрела на себя в зеркало, любуясь очаровательным образом, что только что создала. Улыбнувшись отражению, Лидия взяла чёрный клатч и, выключив свет, покинула комнату, оставив в складках одеяла нерешённые задачи и одиноко танцующую в помещении вечернюю грусть.

По пути на выпускной Лидия окончательно убедилась, что Джексон не стоил её праздника. Она была бы неправа, если бы осталась дома, и поступила бы несправедливо по отношению к Стайлзу. Стоя на светофоре и смотря в зеркало заднего вида, Лидия призналась сама себе – она ехала на выпускной ради него. Стайлз был тем, кому она была интересна, сама она, а не то, что Лидия пыталась из себя изображать, кем хотела выглядеть перед другими. И из-за этого Стайлз всегда был и будет для неё _особенным_ человеком.

Почти все места на школьной парковке были заняты, и Лидия с трудом нашла пространство, где можно оставить машину. Гремела музыка, были слышны крики и голоса уже хорошо выпивших выпускников. Многие ребята сбились в компании и гуляли, кто-то сидел на крыльце и бордюрах, куря и обсуждая предстоящие планы на жизнь. Народу было слишком много, и Лидия растерялась. Только когда ей удалось встретить компанию своих одноклассников, она почувствовала себя немного увереннее. 

Перекинувшись с ними несколькими дежурными фразами, Лидия направилась в сторону большого поля, где проходил выпускной. С одной стороны были навесы, на случай, если пойдёт дождь, с другой – вместо крыши только звёздное небо, скрывающее за собой бесконечность. Везде были расположены столы с напитками и закуской, на сцене выступали музыканты, и многие ребята танцевали. В воздухе пахло алкоголем, прошедшим салютом и радостью, но к ним добавлялся оттенок грусти, исходящий от каждого выпускника: как бы ни хотелось закончить школу в течение нескольких учебных лет, её истинное окончание – это всегда немного печальное мероприятие. 

Лидия искала глазами Стайлза, но среди такого количества людей эти поиски рисковали не увенчаться успехом. Тогда она отошла подальше от сцены, к столу со всевозможными пирожными, и набрала его номер. Стайлз взял трубку после нескольких гудков.

– Алло! – прокричал он в динамик. Стайлз явно находился у сцены или очень близко к ней и плохо слышал.

– Привет! – попыталась как можно громче сказать Лидия. – Где ты находишься? – спросила она, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. Почему-то она волновалась: ноги плохо держали, а сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и Лидия сама испугалась такой реакции своего тела. 

Стайлз помолчал какое-то время, то ли пытался по наитию определить, что она сказала, так как не услышал, то ли подбирал слова, а потом радостно протараторил:  
– Лидия? – неверящим голосом спросил он. – Ты приехала? Лидия! – по голосу было понятно, что Стайлз улыбался. – О мой Бог, ты приехала! Где ты находишься? Я подойду!

– У сладкого, – Лидия кинула взгляд на аппетитные корзиночки с фруктами и ванильные зефирины. 

На том конце трубки голоса на заднем плане начали резко сменять друг друга.  
– Я сейчас буду! – сообщил Стайлз – кажется, он бежал. – Никуда не уходить, окей? С ума сойти, ты всё-таки приехала, – его искренняя радость заражала и Лидию, и она уже не заметила, как сжимала в руках мобильный телефон, широко улыбаясь. – Я сейчас, я уже почти! – и отключился.

Лидия положила телефон в сумочку и осталась стоять, смотря по сторонам и гадая, откуда же придёт Стайлз. Она испытывала непонятное волнение, хоть и должна была встретиться со своим другом детства, которого знала много лет.

Стайлз прибежал и остановился, застыл напротив, словно парализованный, смотря на Лидию с восхищением и любовью. Его пиджак не был застёгнут, бабочка немного съехала на правую сторону, глаза блестели. 

– Привет, – Лидия улыбнулась, пожав плечами, словно этот жест был коротким оправданием того, что она всё-таки приехала на выпускной, и подошла к Стайлзу.

– П-привет, – вторил он. – Ты отпадно выглядишь! – Стайлз схватил её за руки, сжал ладони в своих. – Нет, серьёзно! – вновь восхитился он. – Я не думал, что ты придёшь, ты же сказала, что…

– Передумала, – просто ответила Лидия, смотря ему в глаза. Она улыбалась, чувствуя, как под подушечками больших пальцев бьётся сумасшедший пульс Стайлза. 

– Я… – Стайлз замялся, отпустил руки Лидии и, волнуясь, вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки, облизнул губы. – Пойдём, – он жестом пригласил следовать за собой.

Лидия, не возражая, направилась за Стайлзом. Они шли, держась за руки, обходя танцующие парочки и веселящихся выпускников, пребывающих в замечательном настроении.

Когда Стайлз остановился, Лидия обнаружила, что они подошли к озеру, и сейчас стояли на сочно-зелёном склоне, что плавно спускался к нему. Каблуки туфель немного проваливались в землю, и длинные нити травы щекотали ступни. В темноте ночи вода казалась совсем чёрной, и только молочно-жёлтая луна дрожащими мазками рисовала на ней блики. Здесь, в отдалении праздника, было практически тихо – выпускной доносился приглушёнными голосами будущих студентов и звоном посуды.

Лидия стояла молча, ожидая, когда же Стайлз начнёт говорить. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и неуверенно произнёс:

– Слушай, вот ты как считаешь: есть ли разница в том, чтобы сделать что-то или не сделать? При условии, что ситуация, _допустим_ , не изменится, – спросил он, «бегая» глазами по лицу Лидии.

Несколько секунд она задумчиво смотрела в ночное небо, после чего ответила:  
– Думаю, всё же есть. Да, есть, – повторила Лидия.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул.  
– Я понимаю, что это, кажется, не вовремя, но есть кое-что, что я очень давно пытаюсь сказать тебе, и я почему-то решил, что сейчас подходящее для этого время, – выдал он на одном дыхании. – Сегодня, вернее. Или сейчас. Сегодня и сейчас, определённо.

Стайлз вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака сложенный вчетверо лист и раскрыл его. На бумаге красным маркером было написано «Я люблю тебя» – те слова, что Стайлз вывел, но не смог показать в тот вечер чуть больше месяца назад, _полгода_ назад, _одну вечность_ назад. 

Лидия почувствовала, как её сердце возвращается к жизни: оно забилось в клетке из рёбер, словно испуганная и запертая птица, и Лидия вновь ощутила его – живое, горячее, _любящее_. Она улыбнулась, и всё и вся вокруг словно улыбнулось ей в ответ, но самым главным для неё в тот момент была реакция Стайлза – тот стоял, смотря на Лидию с нескрываемой любовью.

– Понятия не имею, что ты хочешь мне ответить, – зачастил Стайлз, – но я приглашаю тебя на танец, – спрятав своё послание в карман, он посмотрел на Лидию, подав ей руку.

Та вложила свою ладонь в его, и они вместе пошли на площадку для танцев.

Да, Стайлз не надевал брендовые вещи, не пользовался дорогой туалетной водой и не был капитаном школьной команды, но он знал Лидию так, как никто другой, заботился о ней и любил _её_. Он был _её_ человеком, и этого было достаточно, чтобы предстоящее расстояние вмиг показалось Лидии чем-то несущественным и мелочным. 

Лидия не сможет оборвать все связи с этим городом, после сегодняшнего вечера навсегда оставив своё сердце одному из его жителей.


End file.
